Junior Prom
by HomestuckTail98
Summary: Jade moves to Texas a while after the game ends so she can be closer to the other beta kids, including her blonde prom date/crush/best friend, Dave Strider. Jade also gets to meet Dave's school friends (and enemies) as they all prepare for and go to prom. Crappy summary, good story. DaveJade, RoseJohn, DirkxOC Rated T for language and possible sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey I bet you guys didn't know I was a Homestuck fan but I am and DavexJade is my OTP so i decided to write this nice fanfic for my fellow DaveJade shippers... You're welcome guys ;) **

Three Days Until Prom

You are Jade Harley. You wake up one morning to find your laptop overflowing with messages from your best friend and secret crush, Dave Strider. You are so excited to finally meet him in real life in a few days. You are flying down to hot and sunny Texas for his junior prom. It was so nice of him to invite you since you were going to move to Texas soon anyway. Yes, with financial help from Dirk, you are buying an apartment in the same complex as the Strider brothers. You are the last one out of your group of friends to move to Texas after the game because you are still a little afraid of leaving the remote Pacific Island you call home, but you know it will make life a lot easier having your friends around to help you. Not to mention the thought of seeing Dave everyday is pretty damn appealing to you. You reply to Dave's cool yet ironic messages and tell him how excited you are to see him in a couple days before getting out of bed and going through your morning routine.

Now you are Dave Strider. You have finished pestering Jade and rolled out of bed to get ready for the third to last day of school. You are so damn excited for school to be over so you could just spend the summer away from all the crazy idiots at your school, and that Jade, the girl you've secretly loved since the SBURB disaster, is moving next door and coming to your crazy, messed up school for senior year. You have some friends at school like Rose and John (AKA the schools cutest new couple), a girl by the name of Hera Connell whose older sister is dating Dirk (more on that relationship later), Hera's twin sister Artemis and there were some guys that you could tolerate because you are on the baseball team with them, but the fangirls that you have to put up with on a daily basis because you are so cool and the obnoxious jocks (aka assholes that accuse you of stealing their girlfriends when the fact remains that you have been single since you've developed feelings for Jade) who always try to start fights, were the reasons you hated school. Even though you are popular with the ladies, you would never want any girl other than Jade. Jade was perfect for you, but you are too shy to tell her how you feel about her. I know it's crazy that Mr. Coolkid can't tell a girl he has been friends with for years how he feels, but you are secretly not as cool as people think you are. "Hey Little Man, Hera will be here soon to pick you up, Athena just texted me to tell you they just left their house. Wouldn't want to get in too much trouble since schools almost out." Your older brother says interrupting your thoughts as you finish eating a large bowl of sugary cereal. Pulling your backpack over your shoulders, you make your way downstairs to the lobby of your building and wait a good 10 minutes before Hera, along with Artemis riding shotgun and Rose and John sitting in the back seat with their hands entwined cutely, pulled up in her cherry red Fiat always a miracle that everyone fits in Hera's tiny car every morning. You drive to school with your closest friends and the conversation turns to prom. "I can't even wait to meet Jade, she seems like such a chill lady. And she must be pretty cool to meet your high standards, Coolkid." Hera squealed. Hera was the gossip of the group, always interested in everyone's love life but she wasn't one to talk about her own. You and everyone in the car knew she was crushing on bad boy Hayden Marx but she would never admit it. Hayden was another main member of their group and has been Hera's best friend since he moved to their school in 8th grade. He is a reserved individual who doesn't like physical contact of any kind and doesn't have any idea how to express his feeling, even to his extremely close friends. Hera definitely had feelings for him, but he asked her to go to prom as just friends so she just denies liking him in hopes that she can convince herself that she doesn't like him. "I'm sure you and Jade will be fast friends, Hera." You say, smirking because Coolkids don't smile, they smirk. "So your girl likes being in the company of idiots, Strider? Seems that way if she's gonna like my sis." Artemis says, being the bitch for no reason that she always is before 11am. The one thing you need to know about Artemis is that she is a definite night person and don't piss her off in the morning or there will be hell to pay. That, and she loves British boybands like One Direction. You laugh while Hera punches her sister in the shoulder as the car rolls into your school parking lot. As you arrive at the school you walk to your first period class, which is AP Bio with John and Artemis. Hera and Rose say their goodbyes as they walk into the chem lab for their morning AP Chemistry class. Generally you share the same classes with your friends, and you only split up first and second period for science, which is one of your least favorite classes. Every other day however you have gym second period with all of your friends instead of two boring as fuck periods of science where all you want to do is sleep. Today was a shitty double period day so you decide to pester Jade instead of paying attention. She apparently knows you are in class and is telling you to pay attention or she wont go to prom with you, and that's a serous threat! Its not like you are learning anything new you are just watching videos because you took your final exam last week so you end up falling asleep and dreaming about your beloved Jade. Artemis taps your shoulder to wake you up at the end of the period and you continue on with your day in the usual fashion.

You are now Hera Connell. You are sitting at your usual lunch table with Dave, John, Rose, Artemis, Hayden, Crawford (who obvious likes your sister but she only likes him as a friend, or so you think), and a few other baseball players and their girlfriends. A few tables over, the lacrosse jocks sit with the cheerleaders who are all not so secretly crushing on Dave. Once in a while a cheerleader will casually walk over to your table and try to strike up a conversation with Dave, staying only a few moments before you flip them off or say something to offend them and make Dave laugh. You are generally more liked than the cheerleaders but you are such a flirt that the guys at your school don't think you are datable, so you've never had a serious boyfriend or even your first kiss. You like to believe that are saving yourself for someone who really deserves you, and by someone who deserves to be yours you mean Hayden, but all of the guys think of you more as a friend then as girlfriend material. "Hey Dave who are you going to prom with?" Lily Martell, the junior cheer captain said coating her voice with enough sweetness to give someone a cavity. "Not you bitch so fuck off!" you respond while flipping her off causing the whole table to erupt into laughter and Lily to storm off, back to the table of bitchy girls and jerky jocks. Not long after Lily's fall from grace in front of her beloved Dave, her two lackeys, Mandy Turkmenistan and Christa Marin, came to try and get you back but they fail almost as quickly as Lily. You are the queen of good comebacks so Mandy and Christa don't stand a chance. They run off same as Lily, and you and Dave share a high five and everyone else applauds you for getting ride of those god-awful cheerleaders. Hayden then grabs you hand under the table and holds it making your hear beat a little faster then normal. Is this his way of showing affection? Maybe, but you still think he just likes you as a friend. As your lunch period comes to an end you feel a twinge of sadness as Hayden lets go of your hand as he looks for Crawford so they can go to Social Studies class together as you head off to English with Rose and John. Rose and John make such a great couple, why can't you and Hayden have a cute relationship like theirs.

Two Days Until Prom

You are Jade Harley again. It's three in the morning and you can't fall back to sleep. You woke up from a nightmare where you flew out to Texas to go to prom and realized that you don't own a formal dress to wear. All of the girls from Dave's school laughed at you because you showed up to the dance in your usual, not very pretty attire. You can't order one online now because it will never come in time. You assume that not having a nice dress means that you can't go to prom so you decide to pester Dave and tell him that you can't go with him to the dance. Dave is fortunately still online, and you tell him the bad news with tears running down your face.

- -gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:00 am- -

GG: DAVEEEEEEE I CAN'T GO TO PROM WITH YOUUUUUU

TG: WAIT WHAT? WHY? IS EVERYTHING OKAY HARLEY?!

GG: No. It's not okay. I don't have a dress for prom so you're gonna need to find someone else to go with. : (

GG: And I was so looking forward to it too!

TG: What the fuck Jade I thought you were hurt or some serious shit like that!

TG: And I picked out a dress for you. I didn't think you had a nice dress on that little island of yours so Rose John and me picked one out for you. Well Rose chose it and I paid for it. And John just came cuz Rose wanted him to… The dude is so whipped.

GG: Shut up John and Rose are the cutest couple ever! And wow you did all that for me? OMG Dave you are the best! What does my dress look like?

TG: Uhhh it's strapless and black with sparkles and green trim and a green ribbon belty thing and you're gonna look drop dead gorgeous in it I know for a fact.

GG: Awww thanks so much for everything Dave you really are the best!

TG: Its no problem Harley. No problem at all.

GG: I'm sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. You should probably get some rest so you are actually awake in some of your classes tomorrow.

TG: I was up anyway but I guess I will go so sleep now. Sweet dreams Harley.

GG: Goodnight Dave thanks for everything see you soon.

GG: 3

- - gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:18 am- -

Your heart is beating extremely fast as you turn off your laptop and cuddle into your bed with your multitude of sqiddle dolls. You fall asleep thinking of how grateful you are to Dave. He majorly saved your butt with the whole dress thing. Not to mention he said you are drop-dead gorgeous, or at least you will be in your new gown. You are too tired to think about how amazing he is but once you are asleep you dream of you and him being together forever. You are undeniable head over heels in love with Dave Strider, and there is no going back now.

Later That Day:

You are Hayden Marx. You are in math class on the second to last day of school. Math is one of the few classes you share with your best friend Hera. She sits across the room from you (You used to sit next to each other but got moved for talking so much) and you watch as she takes out a pencil and a notebook and starts drawing something. Hera is an amazing artist and she always draws during class. You feel a little creepy staring at her but she probably wouldn't notice. She is so ditzy and adorable she would never notice something like that. Did you just think she was adorable… She is your best friend and nothing more. She has been your best friend since 8th grade and even if she does like you, you wouldn't be a good boyfriend. You don't even know what a girl wants in a boyfriend but you know that you aren't it and a beautiful girl like Hera can do so much better. You don't know if you are in love with her but the fact that you can't take your eyes of her and your brain just called her beautiful is pretty incriminating evidence that you do. "Like what you see there, Marx?" John, who sits behind you, asks with a snarky laugh. "Damn it Egbert wanna mess?" you say trying to keep up your tough guy image and preparing to throw a couple of punches Johns way because even though he is a friend of yours he was way out of line with that comment. "You might not want to hurt one of your beloved Hera's close friends right in front of her." John replied. You have to admit he is right. If you did beat the living shit out of him, Hera would probably never speak to you again since she tries so hard to help you control your crazy temper. Not to mention you would probably lose Rose as a friend for beating up her man. "John why the fuck have you, Strider and Crawford been such dicks about Hera and me lately. I don't even understand my feelings for her yet so don't keep fucking pushing things." You say and instantly regret it because you can see what John is gonna say from a mile away. "So there is a possibility that that little tough guy heart of yours is capable of feeling love for another person?" "I guess…" You have no words for John right now because you are embarrassed enough as it is. The bell rings and Hera struts over to your desks wearing the usual big, goofy grin she dons when she sees you. "Lets go find Rose and the others and get to the lunchroom I am dying to eat my sandwich. It's grilled chicken with tomato and mozzarella and you guys know that's my favorite!" and she rambles on and on about how hungry she is as she drags you by the arm out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. She is so fucking cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys chapter two is when Dave and Jade finally meet (yayyyyyy). Just as a heads up I am going to my summer house tomorrow (a gorgeous beach house with the shittiest wifi) for a whole week and wont have much time to write (cuz I will be partying so hard jk I will be at the beach all day everyday) so don't expect a new chapter until sometime the following week. But you guys should always remember that I love my fans and I would never forget about you guys. Especially this story because it's way too much fun to write! **

**xoxoxo, Kelsey Ally **

Day Before Prom:

You are Dave Strider. It is twenty minutes until your last full day of school is finished. Tomorrow is a half-day and you are thinking of not even showing up. Jade's plane is landing in about an hour so you are extremely excited to see her. She is the only girl that makes you completely lose your cool guy act. As the minutes tick away, you pester John Rose and Hera in a group chat so you guys can figure out a plan for this afternoon.

- - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB], tentacleTherapist [TT], and greekgodessHera [GH] at 2:05 pm - -

TG: Whose car are we going to take to the airport that can fit Jade's luggage and all of us? I just realized this could be a problem.

GH: Not my Fiat we can barely fit everyone in it when we drive to school and it doesn't have ample trunk space for her luggage

EB: My dad took our car on a business trip and he isn't gonna be home until tomorrow sorry

TT: And I have a mini cooper, which might be even worse than Hera's Fiat

TG: And Dirk had to bring our sick pickup truck in to the shop for break repairs so all we have is the convertible that doesn't fit shit in the trunk. Fuck…

GH: Maybe Hayden can drive us. His car is huge and its really nice too I'm sure he would do his friends a favor!

TT: Yeah he would do anything for you Hera

GH: Hey you know our relationship isn't like that!

EB: Yeah you wish it were

TG: Yeah you both need to admit it that you like each other and hook up already

GH: Ugh you guys he is my best friend he doesn't like me like that and let me ask him about the car thing so we can get Strider's girlfriend...

TG: One I'm pretty sure he does like you like that. Two she isn't my girlfriend (yet) and three I wont push your buttons since you are probably gonna get us a ride

EB: Sounds accurate

TT: Agreed

GH: I just messaged him and he said that would be fine he has nothing better to do this afternoon

TT: Or he just wants to chill with his lady

TT: hehehe

GH: Alright shut the fuck up already about me and Hayden nothing will ever happen

TG: That's what you think.

GH: FUCK OFF STRIDER!

TG: Okay okay I'm sorry I'm sorry!

GH: You should be…

TG: So Hayden can definitely drive us

GH: Yup it's a plan!

TT: Awesome

EB: That's great

GH: Yup! I will tell Hayden to meet us at my house right after school since I drive you guys home every day anyway.

TT: Kk sounds good are we meeting in the lobby as per usual?

GH: Yes Ma'am

TG: All right the bell is gonna ring in like 5 seconds so meet you guys in the lobby.

EB: K

TT: See ya soon everyone

GH Alrighty then guys!

- - turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB], tentacleTherapist [TT], and greekgodessHera [GH] at 2:25 pm - -

As the bell rings and you make your way to the lobby to meet up with your friends, heart pounding at the mere thought that in less than an hour Jade would be with you.

You are now Jade. Your plane just landed in Texas and you are marveling at how huge the airport is. There are so many people running about, looking for luggage and meeting up with the people they are supposed to be meeting. Speaking of meeting you try and find your luggage so you can meet up with Dave and the rest of his group. You easily find your bright lime green rolling suitcase and matching duffle bag and you decide to pester Dave and find out where in this giant airport they are located.

- - gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:15 pm- -

GG: Hey Dave I found my luggage and I am waiting by the baggage claim where are you?

TG: Turn around cutie

You do as the message tells you and Dave is standing a few feet away looking at you and you could swear your heart stops for a second. God, he is way more attractive than he is when the two of you video chat. You make your way over to where they are standing and you realize that aside from Rose John and Dave there are two kids with them that you don't know. A tall chocolate brown brunette whose hair is braided into a braid that extends a little past her shoulders and has extremely pale skin with a few freckles dotting her face and bright blue eyes and a super charming smile stood next to a brooding boy with curly brown hair, pale skin, pale blue almost grey eyes, and plenty of freckles. They are obviously friends of Dave's but you have no idea why they are here to pick you up from the airport. "Sup Harley." Is the first thing out of his mouth as you approach the pack of people. "Hey Dave." You say as you feel a warm blush settle in your cheeks. After that he does the most un-Dave Strider thing to do. He hugs you. In a public place. In front of his friends he hugs you and for it's 30 seconds of pure bliss having him hold you close. Rose and John hug you as well but Dave's was the only one that felt a little more than friendly. "Oh and by the way these are my close friends Hera and Hayden. Hayden's car was the only large car we had at our disposal and Hera just couldn't wait to meet you. They are dating by the way." He said winking as the two teens begin wildly blushing. "Don't listen to that fuckass, Hayden and I are best friends. I'm Hera Connell and I can just tell we will be besties." Hera said firmly shaking your hand with a smile. She seemed really sweet with a touch of badass in her. You like her already. "Do you guys want to come over later and have a little pool party at my place to celebrate the arrival of Jade. We can order Thai food! And Jade you can meet my sisters and a few of our other friends. After you settle in at Strider's apartment that is." She said while elbowing you playfully as you walk towards Hayden's large SUV. "Sounds like a plan. After you drop us off and we get things sorted out we will come over say around 6. And you know I find Thai food disgusting and you are the only one who eats it." "Not true Rose likes Pad Thai once in a while! Right Rose?" Hera shouts at Dave. They almost have a brother/sister relationship and you find it adorable. "Yes but I am not being brought into this argument again just order pizza everyone likes pizza and I promise the two of us can order Thai food sometime next week and have a little girls night with your sis and watch dumb movies and shit. And Jade you can join us too if you'd like. " You and Hera nod excitedly at Roses plan, and although you've never tried Thai food before you are sure it will be good. "Oh Rosie, always being the moderator. One of the many reasons why you are amazing." John says trying to be romantic and succeeding. You finally reach Hayden's giant car and after loading your bags into the trunk you hop into the way back seat of the car with Dave. Rose sits next to her boyfriend in the middle row and leans her head into his shoulder and you can't help but think how cute their kids would be. Hayden takes the wheel with Hera as his copilot and as the car starts, the radio begins to blast a familiar tune.

_"When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night"_

Hera squealed and sang along and she had such a beautiful voice that everyone in the car sat and listened to her. Rose cuddled closer to John who kissed her forehead and Dave even put his arm around you and sang the bass harmony part to Hera's higher pitched melody part as the two of you sway to the beat of the song. You sing, laugh, and have a wonderful car ride with friends new and old and wonder how this day could get any better.

Now you are Dave. Harley is staying at your place until her new apartment across the hall is completely renovated, and you are excited and nervous to have her. She just has to finish changing before John and Rose pick you up so you can go to the Connell's pool party. Dirk is taking his girl Athena, Hera and Artemis's sister, out to a fancy restaurant for their 2-year anniversary. They made a cute couple you guess and it was good for Dirk to have a girlfriend so he spent more time with her then pissing you off, but he was so possessive with her it was almost a little scary. Dirk was usually more of a cool kid than you with the ladies but something seems different between him and Athena. Rose messages you that they are in the parking lot of your apartment complex and to come down when you guys were ready. You politely knock on the door of the guest room and ask if Jade was decent. "Sure Strider I'm just looking for a t-shirt or something to go over my bathing suit but you can come in if you want. I would actually appreciate some help." You walk in and realize something about her swimsuit. She probably hadn't bought a new one in a while since she lived on a remote Pacific Island so the top part of her bikini was extremely small so it showed ample cleavage. That and the fact that her shorts were pretty damn short were enough to bring some pretty dirty thoughts to your mind. Your face glows a bright scarlet color and you hand her the first shirt you see so she will cover up her perfectly flat stomach and her anything but flat chest. She throws on the white, silky camisole that you gave her and you are off to the parking lot to meet John and Rose so you can head to the party together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hi guys. I woke up at 5am for no good reason this morning so I decided to write a short chapter because I felt bad not updating all week. I am having a lovely time at my summer house but I am glad to be leaving tomorrow. Too much sun and not enough air conditioning. Anyway this short chapter is a little about Hera's past and more OC fluff than one could possibly need at 6am.**

* * *

You are now Artemis Connell. You are getting ready to host a pool party and you swear you can hear your sister crying from the other room. You check your calendar and you realize that it's June 5th. June 5th was the day that Hera's birth parents died and the day your family adopted her. (A/N-Yay plot twist!) You have been best friends with Hera since kindergarten and when both of her parents died in a car crash on this faithful day four years ago, your family had to adopt her so she could stay in the same school as you instead of her being shipped off to some distant uncle who didn't want to take care of her anyway. You walk across the hall to your sister's room to comfort her but to no avail. There is only one person you know that can make her stop crying and it's Hayden, who lost his mom in a car accident at a very young age, so you guess he can relate to her or something like that. You are sure that he will be the first one over here out of everyone you invited. You call him just to make sure he is on his way and he said he knew that this would happen today so he was on his was. She called Strider too because she knew how close Hera and him were as well and he along with Rose John and Jade would be arriving at your house shortly. All of your sister's closest friends arrive at the same time, and Hayden held her in his arms and comforted her with kind words as she cried, and everyone else sat around and offered their words of condolence to a grieving Hera.

"You know your parents would hate to see you like this, Hera."

"Yeah. I just miss them a lot ya know."

"Yeah, but you are going to have fun tonight whether you like it or not. You invited us, the rest of the baseball team and your other girlfriends over, and now you have to entertain us. They should be here any minute." Hayden always knew what to say because that instant Hera perked up and ushered everyone out of her room so she could change into her favorite bikini and attempt to enjoy herself in the company of all of her friends. You don't understand why Hayden and your sister aren't dating yet, but you have a gut feeling like their relationship is going to change into something more than friends really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys I am home from my summer house so I finally had time to write a long chapter. This chapter is what happens at Hera's party and it's much better than my last chapter. The beta kids and Dirk obviously belong to Andrew Hussie but the story idea is mine. **

No POV

The party is in full swing and everyone is having fun and of course drinking. I mean do you really expect a bunch of high school kids to have fun while they are completely sober? That doesn't seem logical now does it? Jade has never had any experience with alcohol before and John is just naturally a lightweight so the two of them are tipsy after drinking only half of a beer. Dave and Rose are more immune to the effects of alcohol but are still on their merry way to becoming completely wasted. Dave is in the middle of an intense round of beer pong against one of his random friends from school, when Hera called everyone into the pool for a round of truth or dare. He hops into the pool and quickly finds Jade, who is unsurprisingly chilling with Rose and John. As the game went on, the truths and dares became increasingly naughty and the people playing become even more inebriated. When it came to Jade's turn to be asked a question she picked truth hopping it would be less physical then a dare. She knew that they would probably ask her to do something with Dave and as much as her drunken self wanted him, she realized that he probably didn't feel the same way, and it would ruin their amazing friendship if they were forced into doing something.

Now you are Jade and you are quite nervous to hear what Hera is going to force out of you. You are alone at one end of the pool while everyone else who attended this gathering was on the other side, ultimately planning your demise. "Okay Jade your truth question has two parts." Hera stated as the mob of guests makes their way to your side of the pool. Was a two-part question even allowed during a traditional truth or dare game? "Part one… Are you, Jade Harley, a virgin?" What kind of question is this of course you're a virgin! Does everyone all of a sudden think you're a slut! "Yeah I am a virgin what makes you think otherwise!" You say as your face flushes a little. "Nothing that's what I thought it's just part two wouldn't make sense if you weren't." Oh goodness where is this question going? "So part two is who do you want your first time to be with. I mean I think I know who you would say but we all want to hear it from you." Now they expect you to say you want to have sex with Dave. It's not that you don't like him, its just you've never thought about having sex with anyone. "Well I for one think I'm to young to know what I really want but I guess if I had to pick someone right this instant I would choose the obvious choice and go with Dave." You're a tad bit embarrassed that you actually said that but you can just explain to him later that you just told them what they wanted to hear, if he isn't too drunk to remember this moment. Dave was the next victim of the game and he of course chose dare, not realizing the consequence of his action, probably because he was so drunk. You don't even want to know what they would make him do to you so you run into the house so you wouldn't have to face whatever horribly uncomfortable dare he would have to do. You hide out in the houses extremely large kitchen for a good five minutes until you hear footsteps from down the hall. You freak out and fear for the worst until you hear the comforting voices of Rose and John calling your name. "Jade where did you go?" the two of them call. You make your presence known to them and they sit at the large kitchen table with you for a few minutes. "This house is huge are the Connells like rich or something?" you ponder staring at all of the high tech kitchen appliances and the fine china in the towering cabinets. "Yeah their dad invented the Sylladex system so yeah they are basically billionaires." Rose says as your jaw drops. If someone told you two weeks ago that you would be fast friends with a billionaire you 100% wouldn't believe them. Everyone uses a Sylladex these days, including you, and you are becoming close friends with the two of the inventor's daughters! What a crazy thought. "But its also kind of sad because the never see their parents." John adds as Rose nods. "They are almost always away on business trips or at meetings. Oh and we were supposed to come in and find you because Dave's dare was to kiss you in front of the whole crowd so you're needed outside immediately." You protest going back outside with all of your being but your two best friends finally drag you out of the house and forcefully shove you into Dave. He catches you before you fall and you blush slightly. You steady yourself and pull away from Dave as he says "I'm sure Rose and John told you about the dare." You nod and notice he is blushing as well. "Well I guess now is as good of a time as any to say that I really like you. Like I have never felt this way about a girl before so I'm gonna assume this is what love feels like. So yeah, Jade I think I love you." He confesses but his words are slightly slurred and you are sure he is pretty drunk. He would never feel this way if he were sober, you think which makes you really upset and you begin to cry. "What did I say that could have upset you right now!" He says with a confused tone. "You would never say you love me if you were sober! Your so drunk right now that you don't even really mean what you just said. You don't love me at all!" You are full out sobbing now and the alcohol is making you feel really nauseous. You run back into the house and throw up everything that you ate in the past two days. You rinse out your mouth, eat a few mints that you found in your purse so your breath doesn't smell like puke and continue crying for what feels like an eternity until Dave finally finds you. You don't have any words for him. You try and walk away but he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you into a hug. "If I don't love you then why did I ask you to prom? If I don't love you then why are you living in my apartment while your new place is being finished. Rose could have just as easily taken you in but I insisted that you stay with me. Also, you don't know this but; I beat up a guy who asked me if you would hook up with him, the sick bastard had it coming. That's beside the point though. Jade it wasn't the alcohol that gave me feelings for you; it just gave me the courage to tell you how I have always felt." He whispers in your ear as he continues holding you close. You finally stop crying and feel a little bit foolish for getting so worked up over nothing. "Wanna help me complete my dare?" You smile and nod as he picks you up bridal style and carries you back outside. "So now that everyone's calmed down are you gonna do your dare, Dave?" Hera asked readying her camera to capture the moment. "Yeah we are." Dave said as he pulled you closer and touched his lips to yours. Gently at first but becoming more passionate once tongues were added, you taste the lime-flavored beer that he likes and pool water on his lips as you run your fingers through his soft blonde hair. Even though you have no prior experience with kissing, this was the best kiss you've ever had. When you finally pull away you smile and wish that you could kiss him again. "Oh god let me guess that was your first kiss and I'm sure I did something wrong and now you hate me…" Dave began ranting about all of the ways he could have possibly screwed up the kiss and you can't help but laugh. "Dave calm down. The kiss was magic. You didn't mess anything up I promise." You grin at him and as he pulls you close again you give him a quick kiss on the lips. You still have trouble believing that someone like you can make such a cool kid lose his cool. "I love you so much, Harley." He said with a slight grin. "Love you too, Coolkid." You say with a cute smile and everyone that was watching began to clap and cheer. You forgot that this all began as a dare but now you couldn't care less because said dare was the single spark that started a fire. "Hera it's your turn so I dare you to kiss Hayden like that." Artemis asked of her sister. Hera blushed a deep scarlet red and proclaimed the truth or dare game finished. "I would have picked truth anyway." She said trying to calm herself. "Okay sure you would have." Her sister said sarcastically. It was extremely late and most of the guests left but you, Rose, John, Dave and Hayden stayed to help clean a little before you all when home. Right as all of you except Hayden were all about to leave Dave got a text from Dirk. "Dirk and Athena will be here in a few minutes and he proposed to her at dinner." "WHAT?!" the Connell sisters screamed in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Heyy guys I am finally back with another update! Sorry it took so long but hopefully it was worth the wait :D**

**Homestuck is Hussie's creation not mine (No matter how much I wish it was it will never be mine:( )**

* * *

Next Morning- Day of Prom

You are Dirk Strider and you are still reeling from the events of last night. You're now engaged to your long time girlfriend, Athena, and you couldn't be happier about it. There isn't much of a story to tell the friends that have called and asked about it though. You took her out to her favorite restaurant aka the place where you had your first date, and after you were finished eating you asked her to marry you, simple as that. She was greatly impressed by the size of the diamond on the ring but DJing at all of the hottest nightclubs was a well paying job. Also Dave and Jade are together now and they slept in the same room last night, hopefully doing nothing they will soon regret. They both came home pretty wasted and you know a Connell party usually has a variety of alcoholic beverages. Speaking of which, in walk the before mentioned couple looking groggy and disheveled. It was almost 1:30 and you are fairly surprised that they just got up. Dave is usually awake by now no matter how much he drank the night before. You pour the two teens some coffee to help cure their apparent hangover and get a bottle of Advil from the bathroom cabinet. After a bit more comfortable silence Dave was feeling a lot better, so when he decided to take a shower you decide to ask Jade what they did last night.

"So Jade, I saw you sneak into my brother's room last night. You guys didn't _do _anything right?" As you say this, a bright red blush covered the girls face.

"No I promise that wasn't what you think! I couldn't sleep because I'm still not used to all of the noise that comes from outside. I mean I used to live on a island where all you ever heard was the waves and sometimes a bird or two but I just got up to tell Dave and we just stayed up talking and cuddling and I just happened to fall asleep in his bed nothing weird happened I swear!"

She kept on rambling about how she would never do something like that with someone she was only dating for a day. You can't help but smile at how innocent she is. Just then Dave walked into the room to witness Jade still in a panic about how you asked her if she had sex last night. He was so going to kill you later but it didn't really matter. As his brother you needed to keep tabs on what he was doing with his girlfriend no matter how awkward things got. After Jade took a shower Rose came to pick her up for their hair/manicure/pedicure appointment for prom, and Dave left a little while later to pick up his tux from the dry cleaners. Once you have the apartment to yourself you call Athena and have her over for a lunch date.

(A/N- There really is no good way to end this little scene so we are just going to go to Jade and Rose at the hair salon.)

You are now Jade and you are walking into a local hair salon with Rose, Hera and Artemis. You don't really know what kind of hairstyle you want so you leave those minor details up to your friends. You enter the salon only to see Hera giving some random girl a death stare.

"Hey Hera. How are you?" The girl says approaching your group, her voice laced with fake kindness.

"I'm fucking fine I guess. Didn't expect to see you here, Lily." She grumbles in response. You get the vibe that these girls really don't like each other.

"Who is this cutie you've got with you? A younger cousin maybe?" She says pointing at you, making you feel somewhat insecure. You don't think you look much younger than 17.

"This is Dave's girlfriend. They are going to prom together and who are you going with Lily? Oh that's right you are going alone." Hera said tauntingly.

"SHE'S DAVE'S PROM DATE? A girl like her doesn't deserve someone as cute and popular as Dave. She is just a nerdy little bitch who thinks she can just waltz up here and steal the hottest guy in school from the only person who is actually up to his standards, me. I wouldn't be surprised if he is only dating you because he feels bad for you. How do you even know him anyway?" Lily says causing tears to well up in your eyes. Maybe she is right. Now you don't even want to go to prom with Dave. He doesn't really love you he clearly just felt guilty rejecting you. As Lily prepares to leave the salon, Hera bitch slaps her and calls her a certain not very nice word that the author of this story isn't allowed to write. Once she leaves and Hera finished cursing at her, Dave walked into the salon and hugs you.

"Dave what the hell are you doing here?" You say somewhat freaked out by this awkward coincidence.

"Rose actually called me and told me you needed me and I happened to be in the area. What's wrong why are you upset?" and there he goes feeling bad for you again. You debate telling him about what Lily said until Hera tells him for you.

"That bitch Lily who is like freakishly obsessed with you was just here and she went on this whole rant about how Jade wasn't good enough for you and you are only dating her because you feel bad for her."

"Ughhhh she is the biggest snobbiest liar brat I have ever met. She just likes me for my looks and social status we have never had a legit conversation before and quite frankly she is just jealous of how amazing you are. You and I are made for each other and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Dave says pulling you into his warm embrace again and kissing your forehead gently. In this moment you realize that Dave really does care a lot about you. Also you realize that you need to stay away from Lily because she is a vicious brat. Dave leaves and you and the rest of your friends have a nice and relaxing time at the salon. This was your first time getting your nails and hair done and it was actually a somewhat enjoyable experience. The hairdresser took your long and knotty hair and blow-dried and straightened it until it became soft and pretty. Rose also brought with her a black hair clip that apparently would go nicely with the dress that you have yet to see. Once your hair is finished a manicurist (A/N- I didn't think that was a legit word but it is yay :D) begins to do your nails and since it's your first time it's like she is tickling your hands and feet using various tools and techniques. Once everything is finished Rose drives everyone home and as soon as you get there you realize its nearly 5. You are meeting everyone at Hera's house at 5:30 for pictures. You find your dress in your room with a note from Dave.

It reads:

dear jade,

hope you like the dress rose helped me pick it out but i think its perfect for you and i know you will look amazing in it although you look amazing in anything you wear love you 3

Under the small note lays the most gorgeous dress you have ever seen. You quickly put it on and it thankfully is the perfect size. You had nightmares about this dress not fitting since Dave told you he had already bought you something to wear, but all of your fears were cast aside as you slip into the strapless black gown. The green trim brings out the green in your eyes and you have never felt more beautiful in your whole entire life. You touch up your makeup one last time before you leave the apartment and as you look at yourself in the mirror you feel like a princess.


End file.
